Various devices, such as portable or mobile devices, may be used as device modules to be coupled to other devices or device modules, for example, for data or power transfer purposes. Data and/or power signals may be transmitted between coupled devices using wireless transmission paths between the coupled devices or device modules. For example, data or power signals may be transmitted inductively.
Reliability and effectivity of inductive data or power transmission may be strongly affected by how accurately and reliably the devices or device modules are coupled together.